Young Justice Episode 11 12
by youngjusticefanforalltime
Summary: Princess Amelia's father gets in trouble with the Shadows and as punishment they take his daughter. Batman sends the team on this mission. During the rescue the team gets battered and hurt. They go to a safe house but are soon descovered. Secret romance goes on between the Princess and a team member. I own NOTHING but Amelia and her Father. I do not own anything else. Hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice **

"You called." An ominous voice said.

"Y-yes." Replied the King

"Our deal is still going, correct?" the voice said.

"O-of c-course." He replied.

"You will be able to pay us. Right?"

"I'm sorry, the payment will have to wait until we can summon the money." Said the King.

"We don't like to be kept waiting." The voice said, growing angry. "We'll find a way to get the money." The phone line went dead.

"What am I going to do?" the King said as he sat down into his chair to worry. Then the sound of a glass breaking and a girl's scream got him up. He went running down the long hall to his daughter's room, his purple robes flowing behind him.

...

"Rob? Where are you?" Kid Flash yelled. He zoomed into each room yelling the same thing. "Robin! Megan made cookies again! And if you want some you'd better get down to the kitchen before Superboy and I eat them all again!"

The mysterious laugh of Robin's echoed through the room. It bounced off the walls, filling the room. Kid Flash just looked around the room. "Oh, Robin. Not again." Just as Kid Flash turned around, Robin appeared.

"Boo." Robin said.

"Haha. Very funny." Kid Flash said. "Now do you want some of Megan's cookies or what?"

They got to the Kitchen to find that Superboy had eaten all the cookies.

"Aw! Seriously? Superboy! Why did you eat all the cookies again?" Kid Flash asked.

"What?" Superboy said with a mouth full of cookie.

"Don't worry. I'll make more." Megan said.

Just then Batman came over the intercom, "Report to the Mission room."

"Well, let's go." Aqualad said.

...

They arrived in the Mission room. Batman and Red Tornado were already there. Red Arrow was there too.

"You all finally stopped fighting over cookies." Red Arrow said.

"Actually it was just Wally." Artemis said.

"I …." Wally started but stopped at the hand of Batman. Wally hung his head in silence.

"Now," Batman said. "we have gotten a distress call from the King of a small country that shall be unnamed. Apparently, he made some deals and ended up owing the League of Shadows. Last night at one hundred hours, after a phone call with the League Shadows the subject being payment, he heard his daughter, Amelia's, scream. When he reached her room, she was gone and the window was open." Batman said. He pressed a button on the keyboard. "We located Amelia on a small island off the coast of Iceland. This is a picture of Princess Amelia."Batman said. A picture flashed onto the screen of a girl with golden hair and stunning blue eyes. Her skin was pale, and dotted with freckles.

"Whoa. She's hot." Kid Flash said.

Artemis shoved Kid Flash. "Oh shut up." She said.

Batman then went on as if nothing had happened. "You will go in with Red Arrow. Three of you will go into the building while the other three with Red Arrow will wait on the outside to assist with the exit strategy. You can figure out who goes in and who stays out on the way there. You have five minutes to suit up. Get going." He said. Then he left the room.

"Well let's get to the Bio- ship." Megan said.


	2. Chapter 2

The island was small, and easily concealed. The Bio-ship was put into camoflash mode. They flew over the ocean and towards the small, dark island. As they approached small lights could be made and the building came into view.

"That's a lot of guards." Kid Flash whispered.

"Nothing we can't handle." Superboy replied.

"Link us up, Miss Martian." Aqualad said.

"Okay. Here's the first drop off. Outside team, go." Miss. Martian said. Artemis, Super Boy, Kid Flash and Red Arrow dropped from the Bio-ship. They ran off for the cover of the Jungle.

The Bio-ship then flew over the jungle and up to the building. Megan landed the Bio-ship on a flat rooftop.

"My GPS says her room is right below us and down the hall to the right. There will be guards. And a lot of them." Robin said, looking at his computer.

"Okay, let's go." Aqualad said, and then he jumped to the ground.

...

The outside team ran through the jungle.

"According to Aqualad's instructions, we need to get right below Amelia's window. Then we need to shoot an arrow up to the window for them to escape." Kid Flash said.

"You mean we need to shoot an arrow." Red Arrow said referring to Artemis and himself.

"Yeah, yeah." Wally said as he waved his hand to dismiss the thought.

They ran until the building was in sight.

"That's the window." Artemis said.

"Well of course it-" Red Arrow started.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy whispered.

"No." Red Arrow replied, reaching for his bow.

"It's a super hearing thing." Kid Flash said. Then bullet fire rang out. "We're under attack!"

"No duh." Artemis said as she fired and arrow.

...

Back on the roof of the building Robin was using a laser to make a hole in the roof. While he was working he found a computer link.

"Hey, I found a computer hook up. I can access anything from it, guards, cameras even microwaves. This is so….."

Aqualad cut him off, "Robin! Hack! We need to find out if anyone is in the Princesses' room."

"Okay okay." Robin said as he started to hack. "Seriously? Only single encrypted?" Robin said disappointedly.

"Maybe they'll challenge you next time." Megan said.

"I'm in." Robin replied.

...

Back on the outside team, they had defeated the surprise attackers and had tied then up to a nearby tree.

"_Everyone online?" _Aqualad asked through telepathy. There was a series of yea's and yes's.

"_How do you guys get used to this?" _Red Arrow said as he clutched his head.

"_We are about to enter the hallway. Is everything ready on your side?" _Megan asked.

"_Everything's set up" _Artemis said.

"_Okay. We're going in._" Robin said.

The hallway was dimly lit. Only a few torches hung on the walls. The floor was marble, so the team could hear every step they made.

"Her room should be the one right at the end of the hall." Robin whispered as he ran down the hall and turned the corner.

"_Hey guys," _Robin said telepathically. "_We might have some trouble."_

Indeed there was trouble. Outside of the princesses' room were eight guards, all with giant guns. Robin, Aqualad and Megan had no choice but to fight.

"We have to make this quick."Aqualad said as he electrified one of the guards.

"Hold them off while I go into the room." Megan said as she flew over the battle.

"We have to," Robin said between kicks, "hold them off. Hold your breath!" Robin and Aqualad took a deep breath, and then Robin threw a gas bomb. When it exploded all the guards fell and passed out.

"Good job." Aqualad said to Robin.

"Thanks. Now let's find Megan."

...

Back on the outside team, everyone was just sitting around waiting till they were needed.

"Do you think they're okay?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know." Superboy said as he squished ants that crawled near him.

...

Then inside team burst into the Amelia's room. They were battered and worn. They probably scared the princess. Aqualad had scrapes all over his body. Megan's hair was messed and she had dirt all over her face. Robin was the worst though. His hair was a mess, his cape and clothes were torn and he had dirt smeared all over his face.

As soon as they knocked down the door the princess screamed in surprise.

"Ah! Who are you?" Amelia said, backing away.

"We are here to rescue you." Aqualad said.

"We gotta hurry up to! More guards coming in two minutes. Let's go!" Robin said.

"This way." Megan said. She took Amelia's hand and led her to the window. "_Okay guys. We're ready. Send up the arrow!" _Megan said.

"Arrow's here." Robin said. He tried to pry open the window. "IT. WONT. OPEN!" Robin said.

"Of course it won't. It's locked from the outside. Trust me. I've already tried." Amelia said in a small voice. "And the door automatically locks from the outside once it's closed. Its bullet and explosion proof." She said when she saw Aqualad trying the door.

Then someone knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So how to you like it so far? This is my very first Fanfic so it's a new thing to me. This was ment to air between episodes 11 and 12 :)**_

"Amelia! We are coming in!" Someone said.

"Quick, in the closet. Miss Martian, you know what to do." Aqualad said. Robin took Amelia's hand and led her into the closet with Aqualad close behind. The closet door was closed.

The door opened and three guards came in. They rushed over to Megan who had shape shifted into Amelia.

"Amelia has anyone come in here?" one of the guards said as the others searched the room. Megan shook her head.

In the closet, the real Amelia, was breathing heavily. "What if they find us?" Amelia frantically whispered.

"We will protect you." Aqualad said. But that didn't help Amelia's nervous shaking.

"Stop shaking!" Robin whispered harshly. He put his arms on Amelia's shoulders. "They might be able to hear you shaking." Once he said this, she started to calm down.

Back on the outside of the closet Megan was getting worried. "Hey, did someone check the closet?" one of the guards asked as he moved closer to the closet door.

"_Miss Martian!"_ Aqualad mentally said. "_You need to stop them so we can get out of here._"

"_On it."_ Megan said. She then got up and shifted back to herself. "Hello." She said right before sending them into the wall. "Okay. You can come out!" She said. Then Aqualad, Amelia and Robin came out of the closet.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Robin said. "But how…" He pondered.

"I got it!" Megan said. "We can get Superboy up here to pry open the window!"

"_Superboy!" _Aqualad said. "_Come up here and pry open the window. We need to get out of here."_

On the outside, Superboy winced as he heard Aqualad in his head. Then he started to climb up the side of the building. Once he got to the window, he looked in and saw the inside team and the princess. He then struggled to pry open the window. So he decided to just punch a hole in the window. Glass sprayed all over the inside of the room. Robin quick pulled up his cape over himself and Amelia; Megan put the bed between the glass, Aqualad and herself.

Once the glass was done spraying the room Robin pulled his cape down, "You couldn't have warned us you were going to do that?" he said, brushing the glass off his cape.

"Sorry." Superboy muttered. Then he leaped out the window.

The arrow had already been shot and it had landed perfectly above the window. Aqualad was the first one down the rope. Then Megan floated herself down. Next were Robin and Amelia.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked Amelia. She nodded. "Hold on then." He said as he said as he clipped them onto the rope. Then they jumped off the building and into the dark night. Robin then laughed his mysterious laugh.

When they were just about to hit the ground, Amelia lost her grip and fell. She landed on her left arm and cried out in pain. Aqualad came over to her.

"What happened?" he said, lifting her to her feet.

"I landed on my arm." She whispered, trying to hide back tears.

"Miss Martian, call the Bio-ship. We have to get out of here." Aqualad said.

"Hey guys….." Artemis said. "We have some company." She got an arrow ready.

"Hey. I think they're this way." Someone shouted.

Off in the distance there was a bright light. But it wasn't light, it was flames. They had flame throwers. As they got closer everyone tensed up. When they were in sight, Aqualad tried to stop the fire by moving water to douse the flames. But the flame throwers were too quick and he got severely burned along his back.

Kid Flash went speeding around knocking people down, Artemis and Red Arrow fire multiple arrows, Superboy went around smashing people down. Then Megan called out that the ship was here.

Kid Flash came over to Amelia and helped her into the ship. "Hey beautiful." He said. "Let me help you."

"Wally!" Artemis shouted as she fired an arrow. She shot him a glare.

Once everyone was in the Bio-ship Megan quickly sped away. Everyone was tired and sore. Amelia's arm was swelling and needed medical attention. Aqualad's burn was severe. And once Robin took his seat he saw that his one of his pants leg was stained red. He pulled it back and saw a giant gash. The glass he cut through his pants and cut deep into his calf.

"Whoa. Rob. What did you do?" Kid Flash said when he saw the wound.

"The glass must have cut me." He said with a shrug.

Then Batman came in over the Radio. "Good job team." He said. "Don't come back to the cave. I'm sending coordinates of a safe house where you will take Amelia until further notice."

"Coordinates received." Megan said.

"Batman out." He said.

...

They had been flying for hours. Almost everyone was asleep, except for Megan and Amelia. Amelia was just staring out the window into the blackness. Megan put the ship into Auto pilot and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"It's just," Amelia broke off. "Everything has happened so fast. It really scared me." She pulled her knees up and put her good arm around them.

"It's going to be okay. You're safe now. The League will straighten everything out and you will be able to go home soon." Megan said softly. She smiled as Amelia. Amelia replied with a small shy smile.

Then from out of the bloom, Kid Flash snored a loud obnoxious snore. Amelia and Megan started giggling. Then the Bio-ship started it's decent down to the safe house.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone was un-loaded from the ship, they all walked up to the front doorstep. Everyone was in awe. The safe house was more Castle then house. It was almost four stories tall and was made of marble and stained glass. Inside the ceilings were high and arched. An echo was present. The floors we wooden and the walls we pale yellow.

Once the team walked in Robin said, "Okay. I'm officially whelmed."

"Wait!" Amelia gasped. She ran down the corridor, "I know this place!" she put her hand to the wall. "It's my grandmother's summer castle! I used to come here all the time during the summer with my cousins. It was so much fun." She smiled. Then as she turned back to the team her smile faded as she remembered that she wasn't here for fun this time.

"Well," Robin said breaking the silence and taking the team's eyes off of Amelia. "Anyone up for a tour?" Then he fell down onto the floor unconscious, his leg bleeding.

"He's unconscious!" Amelia said. Then she ripped a piece of her dress off and wrapped it around his bleeding leg. Superboy then picked him up and started caring him.

They walked down the hall silently. Everyone was taking in the scene.

"How about a bed?" Artemis said yawning and rubbing her head. "All I want to do is sleep."

"Um… I know where there are sleeping quarters. When we stayed here my cousins Emily and Sarah would stay in here." Amelia said stopping at a door. She opened the door and everyone walked in. The room was a painted in light blues and greens. There we three poster beds, a fireplace, some comfy chairs and three desks. Straight back was a beautiful, floor to ceiling window. It showed nothing but blackness. The league had sent supplies to the castle so there were duffle bags on the beds.

"Whoa." Kid Flash said. "Sweet set up." He flopped into one of the comfy chairs near the fireplace. Artemis walked put to Kid flash.

"Nah ah. Up. Now." She said pulling him up and out of the chair. Then she sat down in it herself. "I could get used to this." She said.

"Okay then. Where do we sleep? The kitchens?" Robin commented as he started to regain conciseness.

"No." Amelia whispered, turning on Robin. "Your room is just down the hall." She walked to the door. Then she gestured for them to follow her. She walked down the hall, passing precious pieces of art work with every step.

"I wouldn't touch that." She said just as Kid Flash reached for a priceless vase. He recoiled slightly at the look Aqualad gave him. "Here you are." She said opening the door. The room was the exact same except that the color of the room was dark grays and dark blues. Everyone walked in.

"Good night." Aqualad said before he closed the door.

"Wait." Amelia said. He looked at her. "Thank you." Then she turned around and went back to her own room.

When she got into her room she found Artemis already asleep on one of the beds. Megan was looking out the window into the darkness. When she heard Amelia come in she turned around.

"Oh my! Amelia! Your arm!" she said running over to Amelia. Amelia had totally forgotten about her arm until then. She looked down and saw that it had swelled up to twice it's normal size.

Megan sat her down onto the chair and started to wrap up Amelia's arm. Eventually Amelia fell asleep. When Megan was done she levitated her back into her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Is it good? There are a few more chapters. I wanted to thank just eating toast for being my first review! Enjoy!**_

In the morning Superboy was the first person to wake up the boy's room. He walked over to the window and looked out. Then he heard something stirring. Superboy turned around to see Aqualad coming back into the room. He had been on patrol all night.

"Do you know where I can find some food?" Superboy muttered.

"No. But I'm sure we can ask Amelia. Let's leave Robin and Kid to their sleep." Aqualad said stepping out the door. He would get some sleep later. But he stopped when he saw the note attached to the door.

"What's that?" Superboy said as he gestured to the note. Aqualad quickly scanned the note.

"It's from Red Arrow. He said he got called out to another mission. He said that the league would be in touch soon and to protect the princess." He said.

"Well let's go find some food. I'm hungry." He said pushing through the doors.

...

In the girl's room Amelia was just waking up. She practically walked half asleep, down to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she stepped outside the two double doors onto the balcony. Then she threw herself onto one of the chairs and curled up warm rays of the morning sun.

She looked down at the green cast on her arm. It was itchy, she thought. But Megan had done a good job with setting her broken arm. Behind her the door slid open. Amelia looked around and saw Aqualad walk through the door towards her. Behind him, she saw Superboy peering into the fridge.

"He was hungry." He said quietly. "How's your arm?"

"It hurts. But I think I'll live. What about the burn you got?" she said.

"It really stings. But I think I will live." He replied with a smile. He sat on the chair next to her.

"I could find some of my Grandmother's burn ointment. It works on any burn." Amelia said.

"Um. Sure." he said. Amelia walked into the kitchen and up to one of the cabinets. Aqualad followed her. Super boy had found the cereal and started eating at the counter.

"Here it is." Amelia said as she tried to unscrew the lid with her good hand. Superboy got up and took the jar from her. He unscrewed it, then without a word, sat back down to finish his bowl of cereal.

"Is there something I can call you other than Aqualad?" Amelia asked as she started to rub the ointment on Aqualad's back.

"My friend's call me Kaldur. You can call me that if you wish." he sighed.

"I take it then, that the ointment is working?" Amelia said with a laugh. Kaldur nodded.

...

Back in the girls' room, Megan and Artemis were just awakening. Megan got up and flew to the window. She was in awe of the scenery.

"Wow. Artemis, look at this!" she said

"Yea. It really is cool." Artemis said half asleep. "Do you think we should go find the others? I didn't see Amelia wake up." Megan nodded and they went out into the hall to find whoever else was awake.

Megan and Artemis joined the others already awake in the kitchen. Megan decided she would cook something, since Amelia couldn't because of her arm.

"So, did you all sleep well?" Amelia asked.

"Like a rock. That bed is so comfy I could lay on it all day!" Artemis said. Everyone else gave slight nods.

"Speak for yourself." Wally said as he entered the kitchen with Robin in toe. "I fell of the bed and couldn't go back to sleep." he sat on a stool next to Superboy. He reached for a bowl and cereal and poured himself a generous helping, then drowned it in milk.

"I know. I heard you all night." Robin sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He had changed into shorts, a T-shirt, and sun glasses.

"How is your leg, Robin?" Amelia asked shyly.

"It's okay. I've had worse though. What about your arm?" he asked, playing with his glasses.

"It's -" she started, but Aqualad cut her off.

"Amelia. I need you to come with me and Superboy. You need to show us everything you know about this mansion. If we come under attack, we need to know the area." Aqualad said, moving towards the door. Amelia followed, and Robin watched her leave.

...

Once Aqualad and Superboy left with Amelia, Artemis and Megan went back to their room to hang out. Robin and KF were the only ones left.

"So," Wally said, falling into a chair next to Robin with a bowl of cereal. "What'd you 'ink of 'da princess?" he said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Well, she's not that bad-" Robin said.

"Are you crazy! She's, like, amazing!" he held his arm out wide.

"I guess." he got up and walked out of the room. Kid Flash had a confused look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please Review :D**_

"There are secret passages hidden in most of the rooms and in the hallways. You can usually open them by tilting a vase or pulling a book." Amelia's voice echoed through the hall. Superboy and Aqualad walked behind her. "Here, I'll show you." she walked up to a table against the wall.

Then she tipped the vase that was sitting on the table and a hidden door opened. They all walked down the dark hidden passage. When they reached the end, the small passage opened up into a big room.

"There's food storage, a bathroom, a bed, and other things. This room was built for if there was any intruders, we would be safe down here." They traveled back to the main floor. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go lie down." she said, then curtsied out of habit. She walked down the hallway with her skirt flowing behind her.

"What's with the curtsy? Were we supposed to bow, or something?" Superboy asked Aqualad as they walked back to the common room at the end of the hall.

"I think she is just accustom to it. She grew up in a castle, remember?" Aqualad said.

"Well, I'm not bowing." Superboy said gruffly.

...

Amelia entered the girls' room to find Megan and Artemis sitting on the floor. They looked up when she came in. Amelia then threw herself onto her bed.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey." Artemis replied.

"How are you both liking the castle?" Amelia asked.

"I think it's wonderful. We don't have castles like this on Mars." Megan said.

"Quick question," Amelia asked.

"Go ahead." Artemis said. Amelia joined them on the floor.

"Do you both like being on a team. Like the superhero team. Are you all good friends? Amelia asked.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun. I enjoy it." Megan said.

"Same. And most of us are good friends. Except Wally. He annoys me to death. But Megan and Superboy are VERY good friends." Artemis said. They l laughed and she continued to clean her arrows. ". Do you ever where anything besides those big dresses? I mean, do you like being a royal princess person, and all?"

"I guess. It does have its perks. Like meeting rich and handsome dukes from France." She laughed. "But sometimes I hate it, to tell you the truth. And I would love a new outfit of Jeans and a T-shirt. Do you have any?" Amelia asked. Artemis gave her some clothes.

"You can barrow them." she said, then went back to cleaning arrows.

The girls didn't know, but Robin and Wally were standing just outside the door listening to them. When the girls stopped talking, they got bored and decided to go explore the grounds.

"What did you think she meant by, 'Rich handsome dukes'?" Robin asked, kicking a stone. He was wearing jeans and a shirt along with his sunglasses.

"I don't," Wally stopped. "You do like her!" he practically screamed.

"Well, when you save someone's life, you kind of fall in love with them. But it would never work. She's a princess, and I'm pretty sure Batman would kill me if I brought her to the cave." he smiled weakly then laughed. They continued on walking and talking about past missions.

...

Back in the girls' room, everyone was laughing. Megan just said about what it was like on Mars.

"Okay, your turn Meagan." Amelia said. They had invented a little game where they asked each other questions.

"Okay, What do you think of Robin?" she giggled. "He is your age."

"The kid with the dark hair and never shows his eyes? The person who flew me from my room and scratched his leg? He's okay. I just really wish I could see his eyes. He was really brave though, not that you all weren't brave." she added quickly. "He's... kind of, mysterious, if that's a word good enough to describe him." she sat silently.

"Hmmm. Well, should we go see what's for dinner?" Artemis said, standing up. They had talked all the way through lunch.

"Okay." Megan got up and floated out the door with Artemis and Amelia in toe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, sooooo. Like it? I just wanted to say THANK YOU to FairyTaleGoneBad1,WitchBitterRose, STicker55, NightWindAlchemist, and kankananime123 for adding this to their favorites or setting it to Alert. You guys are awesome!**_

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Wally was going through cabinets, Robin was playing with his computer, Aqualad was outside talking to Superboy when the girls came in.

"Why, hello." Wally said as he leaned against the counter with one hand. He watched Amelia go past. Artemis went over to him and pushed his arm, causing him to fall. "Hey!" he shouted as he got back up. Amelia smiled and giggled.

Aqualad and Superboy came inside.

"We just finished talking to Red Tornado. We gave him the coordinates and he will be here tomorrow to take Amelia back to her father." Aqualad said.

"I'm going home?" Amelia asked, her smile was wide. Aqualad nodded.

"Kaldur? Why does Tornado need our position? Why didn't Batman just tell him?"

"Batman was on a do not disturb, at least, that's what he said." Superboy went and sat down. "What do we have that I can eat?" They all ate whatever they could find.

"We need to set up surveillance post. Artemis? Wally? Can you two take first watch? Robin and Superboy can take second and Miss Martian and I can take third. I suggest the rest of us get some sleep." everyone started to head out. Amelia ran in Aqualad.

"You should get some sleep too. You've been through a lot." he said. Then he walked out the door. Amelia was left to herself.

...

She walked down the hall, and to her old dance room. Amelia got an Idea. She looked behind herself to make sure no one was behind her, then she walked into it, and closed the door. But it didn't close all the way.

The moon full and high in the sky as it watched her dance. She gracefully danced across the room. She pirouetted and sautéed around the floor. She was on her own time, nothing else mattered. She danced for hours.

The second shift was about to take over, so Robin was walking down the hall to the rendezvous point where he would meet KF. As he was walking silently down the hall, he noticed a door that was ajar. He walked over to the suspiciously open door and peered through the crack.

He saw Amelia, dancing her heart out under the full moon. He decided to open the door a little more. Her eyes were closed so she didn't hear him come in. She spun her way over to him. When they were a foot apart she opened her eyes.

Shocked filled her mind. Someone was there watching her! Without giving the person a second thought, she spun around and brought her leg up to hit the person's head. Robin ducked just in time.

"Whoa! Hold on!" he said, surprised.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Robin! I thought you were... someone else." she stepped away.

"No, no. It's okay. That was a pretty sweet move." he said, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks. I think I'll just go back to my room now." she edged behind him and out into the hall.

"Wait!" he called after her. "Can I go with?" he caught up with her. "Where did you learn to dance like that? It was really beautiful." he blushed quietly.

"Oh, it was nothing." they turned the corner. "Well, goodnight. I don't know if I'll see you tomorrow, but goodbye." she closed the door. Robin sighed.

...

"What took you so long?" Kid Flash asked Robin when he finally showed up. Robin didn't reply. "Ooh. The silent treatment. Lemme guess, saw Amelia didn't you?"

"It would never work out. I'm out with Batman, and she's in a castle. Just forget it. You can go." Robin walked away and Wally went to go to bed.

Everything was quiet. The hall's were dark and eerie as Robin and Superboy patrolled the grounds. Robin was stationed inside the castle and Superboy was stationed outside. He jumped all around the beach. He was on the north side of the Castle when he saw the helicopter.

* * *

_**Kinda left you hanging... But I will update tomorrow morning! (and every morning till the story is done.) Oh and thanks to justeatingtoast and FairyTaleGoneBad1 for reviewing. It means a lot :) Happy Monday!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to Raven. Your advice is much appreciated :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Robin, I think there's something coming from the North. Going to check it out." Superboy called through his comms unit. But Robin would never hear Superboy's words. Whoever was coming, jammed the comms unit frequencies.

Superboy hid behind a bolder as the helicopter came into view. It landed quietly on the beach.

"Let's make this quick." Someone said.

"Bet you I'll get her first." a woman's voice said. "I want to play with this kitty." the person laughed.

"The orders are clear. Go in, get her, then get out. She stays unharmed." the first person replied.

"You take all the fun out of anything." the female voice said. Then the voices stopped. Superboy heard a quick SSSSST before he blacked out. "We had a little spy. It's the Superboy."

"We'll take him back with us too." Then they set off for the castle.

...

"Superboy. Report in. " Robin said into his comms. He was answered by static. "Superboy?" no answer. "This is great, just great." he said as he ran to the boys' room to wake Aqualad.

"Kaldur!" Robin whispered in his ear. "I think someone's on the island." Aqualad sat up.

"Where's Superboy?" he asked. Wally started to wake up.

"C'mon! I just got to sleep." he said in a aggravated voice.

"I asked him to report and he didn't answer." he pulled up his computer. "Well, seems like their blocking the frequencies."

"Go wake Megan and ask her to link us up. We should get Amelia to a safe place, until the league comes." Aqualad said.

"I'll do it!" Kid Flash said.

"No, Kid, we need you to search for Superboy. Robin, you and Artemis will take Amelia to the safe room." Aqualad said. Everyone split up on their own assignments.

...

Robin headed towards the girls' room. He used the shadows to blend into the walls, the way Batman taught him. When he turned the corner, he saw the intruders.

"Where is she?" a masculine voice said.

"I don't know, but it's a little too quiet for my liking." a female voice said. Once he heard retreating footsteps, he quickly ran the rest of the way to the girls' room.

He was out of breath as he knocked on the door. Artemis answered.

"We need to go, now. We are taking Amelia to the secret room and Megan is going with Aqualad to stop the shadows."

"There here?" Artemis was shocked. Robin nodded. Megan got up once she heard that the shadows were in the Castle, then she linked everyone up.

"_Can everyone hear me?" _Megan asked. There were four yes's. "_Where's Superboy?"_

"_Kid is trying to find him. Don't worry about it, but I need you to shape-shift into Amelia, to fool the Shadows._" Aqualad said. Megan nodded and went to wake Amelia. Once Amelia was awake, Megan shape-sifted.

"Wow, It's like looking in a mirror." Amelia exclaimed.

"No time to be overwhelmed. Artemis, let's go." Robin said. Artemis took out her bow and motioned for Amelia to follow.

Out in the hall, Robin lead the way, followed by Amelia, and Artemis.

"We're here." Amelia said. She pushed a brick on the wall, and a door opened. Robin went in first, the Amelia and Artemis. Amelia was safe, for now.

...

"This place is like a maze!" the female intruder said.

"Shhh. We might wake them. We just need to find the girl and get out of here." the male said. They turned the corner. Megan had set herself up, roaming the corridor as Amelia. The two intruders turned the corner and saw her. "There she is!" the male said. Megan started to run.

The female ran after her. She caught up to Megan and pushed her to the ground. Megan squirmed. The male caught up with the two of them.

"Don't hurt her. We need her unscathed." he said.

"You take all the fun out of everything." she replied coolly. "C'mon, just one little scratch won't hurt her, much. And it would keep her quiet. " hearing no complaint from the man, she raised her weapon.

"Nope! Sorry!" Kid Flash said as he zoomed by and snatched the weapon out of her hand. Aqualad hit the lights and Megan transformed into herself.

The two assassins were Sports Master and Cheshire.

"Well, well, looks like the children are awake." Cheshire said and smiled. "Finish them, I'll go find the girl." then she left Sports master alone and melted into the shadows.

"This should be fun." Sports Master smiled and the team took their positions.

* * *

**_Thanks Opposite Personality for adding my story to your favorites! It means a lot. Please Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Raven, r0xashikari, and the guest person: THANKS! It really made my day when I was able to come home and see this :) Also, Raven: I will. I most certainly will (evil smile XD )**_

* * *

Back in the safe room, everyone was quiet. Amelia was sitting on the bed playing with her skirt. Robin was messing around with his computer in a chair and Artemis was fiddling with her arrows. They all looked up when they heard loud running footsteps and the sound of metal against the wall.

Amelia winced at the sound. "They're here." she whispered as she pulled her arm up around her knees. She saw Artemis and Robin's faces and added quickly. "The people that came last time. The girl had a cat like mask and her partner who wore a scary mask."

"Her." Artemis said. She grabbed her bow and headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" Robin yelled after her. "Where are you going?" But Artemis didn't reply because she was already up the stairs. Amelia looked at Robin. "It'll be okay." he said. But truth was, he wasn't quite sure.

...

Artemis was up the stairs and out in the hall. She walked silently down the hall, jumping at every shadow. She turned the corner with her bow drawn. No one was there. Then she felt the slightest wind and whipped around with her arrow pointed right at Cheshire.

"Oh, it's little you." she said coolly. Artemis didn't move.

"I'm giving you one chance to get out of here." she said.

"Or. What?" Cheshire smiled. She made the first move, bringing her Saises up to Artemis's face. Artemis doubled back and shot an exploding arrow, then ran. Cheshire coughed as the smoke faded. "Let's play hide and seek, then. Take me right to the girl." she said coolly.

Artemis was running. She knew she couldn't take her to where Robin and Amelia were hiding. She tried to keep her cool, but started to panic. Then she heard the sound of Aqualad, Megan, and Kid Flash fighting Sports Master. She ran to the sound.

When she turned the corner, she found all three taking on Sports Master but not becoming victorious. She jumped right into the battle. She bought her team members a few precious seconds with a smoke arrow that she shot at Sports Master.

"Cheshire's here too." she said to Aqualad. Kid Flash zipped over to Artemis.

"You just left Amelia?" Kid Flash said.

"No." Artemis said in a 'duh' voice. "Robin's with her. They're both still in the hidden room." a little embarrassed he went back to fighting Sports Master. No one knew, but Cheshire heard them. She smiled to herself and crept back down the hall, making holes in the hall as she went.

...

Back in the room, Amelia was getting worried. "Shouldn't someone be back by now?" she got up.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I was just going to peek outside and see if anyone was out there." she walked toward the stairs.

"Okay, but be discreet and quick." he said. Amelia climbed the stairs and waited to hear if anyone was outside. Then she opened the hidden door and looked out. No one was there. She closed the door and went back down the stairs. "No one there?" Robin asked. She nodded.

Seconds later, they heard the door creek open. They both looked up. A ball rolled down the stairs. Amelia looked curiously at it. It open and released a green colored gas.

"Hold your breath!" Robin yelled at her. Once the smoke cleared, Cheshire appeared.

"Well, well. Looks like we have two little love birds." Cheshire said in a surprised tone. Amelia and Robin started to step back.

"_Hey guys, we might have a problem._" he said through telepathy to the team.

...

"I thought you said you didn't see anyone." he whispered. "I guess you were to creet and you didn't have enough dis." he told Amelia. "Head for the door, I'll follow you."

"Oh, no. I was wakened from my beauty sleep for this. No one, is going anywhere." She pulled out her Saises. Robin took his fighting stance in front of Amelia, who was frantically trying to turn the wheel to open the door but having trouble with her broken arm.

Cheshire lunged and Robin, but he dodged the blow. She brought one of her Saises up to his face, but he back flipped right into Amelia. He quick saw she was having trouble and turned the wheel so it would be easier for her to spin. Then he threw one of hisBatarangs at Cheshire but she just cut it in half and it exploded behind her.

This time, Cheshire made the first move by lunging for him. Robin flipped over Cheshire, but in mid-flip over her heard, she brought her Saises up and re-opened Robin's first cut on his leg. He winced at the pain.

"Robin!" Amelia screamed. He looked at her and saw that she had opened the hatch. He threw one smoke bomb and headed for the door with Amelia. They followed the dark tunnel all the way out of the castle to the sands of the beach.

* * *

_**Thanks r0xashikari for adding me to your favorite Author and adding me to your favorite story, and setting me and my story to alerts. Thanks! **_

_**In honor of it being 4th of JULY (people not from the USA might not know this holiday) I have put up ANOTHER Chapter! Have an AMAZING 4th of JULY!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Once safely hidden behind the rocks, Robin collapsed onto the sand. His leg was bleeding badly. "Robin? Are you okay?" Amelia asked as she knelt down by his side. "I swear, you're going to make it so I'll have to get all my dresses fixed." she said as she smiled and took out a pocketknife from in her skirts. Then she cut a long strip off her night gowned and tied it around his leg.

"Do I want to know why you have that?" he asked, jokingly.

"Um, let's stick with no." she smiled. They both heard crunching of sand. Robin tried to get up, but Amelia pushed him back down. She took out her pocketknife again, ready for whatever would come at her.

Superboy turned the corner. He saw Robin and Amelia with a pocketknife in her hands. They both were covered in dirt. Super boy instinctively asked,

"Where's Megan? What happened to the team?" They both started to fill him in.

Back in the Castle, Cheshire has regrouped with Sports Master, who was still fighting everyone else.

"Kid. We need to end this and find Amelia and Robin." Aqualad said.

"Right! Maneuver seven." KF said. He ran over and made a launch spot of Aqualad. Aqualad jumped off KF's platform and was launched into the air. He landed on Sports Master's back, then Electrocuted him. Sports Master crumpled and fell.

Miss Martian shattered the window and all four of them jumped out and started running down the beach. Cheshire woke her partner and they followed. Cheshire climbed the rocks and flew across them. Then she found Robin and Amelia, taking to Superboy. She smiled under her mask.

"And so that's how we got here." Amelia summed it up. Superboy stood up.

" I hear something." he said.

"Super hearing thing." Robin said, answering Amelia's question look. Then they saw their four other team members running down the beach.

"Look out!" Amelia shouted to them, because Sports Master was right behind them.

"Amelia! Look out!" KF replied. But it was too late.

Cheshire had sprung from the rocks and landed right behind Amelia. She brought her Saises up to Amelia's neck.

"Anybody move, and little princess here gets a permanent necklace. " she said. Robin turned around and put his hand to his belt. "That means you to lover bird. " She said. Cheshire started to back up, forcing Amelia to do the same. Sports Master had brought the helicopter around and landed it. Amelia had no choice but to get on the helicopter with her captives.

Strange, Robin thought. He looked deeply into Amelia's eyes, but saw no fear.

"You can't take her!" Kid Flash yelled. He started to take a step. Cheshire saw this and dug the sharp end into Amelia's neck. Amelia whimpered at the pain. They all saw the slow flow of blood start to creep down her neck.

Stay strong, she told herself. If Robin can keep fighting with a cut up leg, I can keep going with a scratch. They finally loaded her onto the helicopter and they took off.

"Wow. Did we really just let them take her?" Artemis said.

"I think, I think we did." Megan replied.

Robin looked down in shame. His only assignment was to make sure Amelia would stay out of harm's way. He failed. Then he noticed something, one of his explosives were gone.

"She's one smart girl." he said breaking the silence. "When I was fighting Cheshire, I bumped into her and she must have taken one of my explosives. Aqualad, if I think Amelia's going to do, what I think she's going to do, the you'd better go swimming right now.

Indeed Amelia had stolen one of Robin's explosives. She had it hidden in her skirts. Cheshire and Sports Master had just taken their places in the cockpit when Amelia set off the explosive. The Helicopter blew up in flames. Amelia, just in time, jumped out the door and fell, down, down ,down, all the way to the sea. She had blacked out half way down the fall.

* * *

**_I'M THINKING OF WRITING A SECOND STORY RELATED TO THIS ONE. SHOULD I? TELL ME IN REVIEWS. I MIGHT PUT A SHORT SUMARY OF THE NEW STORY IN A LATER CHAPTER :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**So Friday morning I have to get up at 2:30 and go on an 11 hr 30min bus ride. I might remember to post the next chapter. At least I hope I do :)**_

* * *

Aqualad had found Amelia and carried her back to shore. Then went back for Cheshire and Sports Master. He tied them up and brought them back to shore as well. Amelia lay of the sand. Her hair wasn't neat anymore. It was wet, and all over the sand. Her clothes were wet, and her cast, soggy. The team stood around her.

"Is she, okay?" Artemis asked.

"She has a pulse, but I fear she must have blacked out half way down the fall." Aqualad said. Kid Flash and Superboy then showed up out of now where.

"The castle's locked. We can't get inside." KF said. They had tried to get in because they needed to get something to warm Amelia up. But now they would just have to wait until the league got there in the morning. Megan built a fire and everyone sat around it. Then Amelia woke up.

"Hmmm. What happened?" she asked.

"You stole one of my explosives and blew up a helicopter. Then jumped to your death, which wasn't really your death because Aqualad was there to pull you back to shore. But you blacked out during the fall. Oh, and you're soaking wet and we can't back inside that Castle." Robin said.

"Oh." she replied. "Here," she pulled out a key. "This should get you in the back door." she said. KF then took the key and zoomed up to the door, followed by Artemis, who was followed by Megan and Superboy. Aqualad looked at the two teens.

"Are you going to be okay getting back up to the door?" he asked Amelia, even though she wasn't the one with a torn up leg.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thanks. I'm just going to help Robin get up the steps." she replied. Aqualad left the two of them alone.

They walked towards the steps in silence. Clouds started to form in the dark sky.

"Looks like rain." Robin said. He hobbled up the steps and almost fell. Amelia caught him and helped him up.

"Just what I need, to get more wet." she smiled and looked at Robin. His eyes were still hidden by his domino mask. "Do you ever not wear sunglasses or your mask?" she said quietly. They continued walking up the steps.

"No. Batman wants me to keep my identity a secret." he said, without emotion. They went back to silence.

They got to the top of the stairs. Rain started sprinkling down upon them. Amelia tried to look past the mask but failed. She couldn't resist the mystery of Robin's mask. She brought her hands up, gingerly, and touched his mask. She took it off his face, and looked into his eyes.

They were almost ice blue. Without his mask, his face seemed more round. He looked younger, less concerned with life. Amelia smiled. She liked this face.

The rain started to pour.

Without any other thought from either of them, the two kissed under the rain drops. Two injured, but alive, people. To both, it felt like nothing else in the world mattered. For Robin, it felt as if all the weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn't have to worry about his next mission, or in fact, this one. For Amelia, it felt her world was finally worth something.

When they finally broke apart, Amelia said, "I'm sorry." she shrunk back and looked down.

"No, no. It's okay. " he replied as he lifted up her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he smiled, his blue eyes lit up. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Amelia."

She smiled back. "The pleasure's all mine. And please, call me Amelia." she said. The rain was pouring down on the two. Robin stepped under the covering near the door took out his camera from his belt. Robin and Amelia smiled and Robin took a picture of the two of them.

The two sat down on the stairs. Dick put his arm around Amelia. Amelia blushed and smiled. The two sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"We'd better get inside." Robin said after a couple minutes of staring into the darkness. He put on his mask. Amelia knew, then, that Robin was back and that he had a job to do, and she had her own responsibilities. They both walked into the Castle, soaking wet. After saying brief good nights, they both went to bed.

Amelia walked into her room and found Artemis and Megan, who had both waited up for her.

"We saw." Artemis told her nonchalantly. Amelia's mouth dropped open. Megan giggled. "Well, are you going to tell us, or not?"

In the boy's room, Kid Flash was the only person in the room. ( Superboy and Aqualad were on watch)

"Wow, dude. Rob. Wow." he said.

"What? You, what do you know?" Robin asked. He didn't want to give anything away to kid mouth.

"Everything Rob, everything." he smiled with an evil grin.

* * *

_**Heheh ;) I hope I made you guys 1) Awww, 2) giggle, 3) just stare at the screen :D Tell me which one you did! (please?)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So I am putting this up at 2:30 because I'm leaving for a long road trip so that's why I'm updating now. **_

_**Thank yous to: Raven(I will put your suggestion in the second story:), r0xashikari(I just kind of thought KF would say that), STicker55(haha!), 2011Gokurocks18110411(Aww thanks!) for reviewing! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! **_

_**Also, thanks to 2011Gokurocks18110411 for adding this to your favorites and setting alerts.**_

* * *

That morning, everyone was waiting out on the beach. Robin and Amelia were sitting next to each other talking. Then the plane came into view, accompanied by Batman's jet. They both landed. Amelia's father ran out and hugged his little girl.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" Amelia said, hugging him back.

"I take it the mission went well?" Batman asked.

"Sure." Robin said. Then Batman looked over at Cheshire and Sports Master.

"We'll send them off to questioned later." Batman said. The King and Amelia came up to the team.

"Thank you. All of you. Without your brave efforts, Amelia wouldn't be here with me today. Amelia, you'd best say goodbye. We're leaving." He walked off with Batman towards the plane.

Amelia went straight for Artemis and Megan. She hugged them, and whispered something in Artemis's ear, that made Artemis laugh. Then she went and said thanks and goodbye to Aqualad and Superboy. Then walked over to Wally and Robin.

"Well, goodbye." she said to Wally.

"What? No hug?" he whinnied. Then she hugged him and smiled.

Then she walked up to Robin, and hugged him. "Goodbye Dick." She whispered into his ear. He smiled.

"Goodbye Amelia."

"Make sure you all write, or call, you know, whenever you get the time." she walked over to her father and they boarded the plane.

The plane took off. Amelia looked out the window and waved to the team. They waved back. Batman walked up to the team.

"Report back to base. There's another mission for you, as soon as you get well." he looked at Robin's leg, and Aqualad's burns. He then turned and walked back to his jet and took off.

The team headed back to the Bio-ship and boarded. Megan took off. The ride was quiet. Some people were sleeping, but Robin was staring into the endless ocean. The he heard something in his ear. He forgot he still had his comms unit in his ear.

"Hey, you there?" Someone asked.

"Amelia?" he asked.

"You bet. I told ya we'd keep in touch." she could feel him smiling.

The two kept in touch, secretly. As it turned out, Amelia had again taken one of Robin's gadgets. This time is was an extra comms unit. No one knew their secret:)

...

In a small conference room, eight screens were assembled. Each one had a white body outline of a person on it.

"Cheshire and Sports Master failed us." one person said.

"Yes, but it is not a total loss. The test went as planned. We got the information from our inside source." another said.

"In the end, all shall see the light." someone said.

* * *

_**I've got good and bad news. Bad news is this story is done :( BUT  Good news is I am writing a second one about the season two people and this story ties in with it :)**_

_**I will add a preview when I get back from my trip which will be sometime Monday. Have a good weekend!**_


	13. Preview!

_**THE NEW STORY HAS JUST BEEN CREATED! SORRY FOR THE WAIT. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS THE SAME AS THIS ONE BUT I ADDED MORE. CHECK IT OUT! :D**_

_**Sorry this didn't get up sooner. I got back Sunday night at like 11 and I slept till 11 yesterday. But thanks to EVERYONE who Reviewed and alerted and added me to their favorites.**_

_**So you asked! And here it is! I write stories all at once, then upload them so this is just a preview. Suggestions are needed! Thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

"Gamma squad. Are you in position?" Nightwing radioed through Robin's comms.

"Roger that. We are approaching the Krolotean base. Orders?" Robin asked.

"Get it, get out. Destroy the platforms and rescue the hostages if any. No unnecessary risks. Nightwing, out." Nightwing said.

"Okay. You both heard orders." Robin looked at his partners, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy. They nodded and advanced.

The transport dropped them off into the ocean. This base was set int the middle of Arctic ocean. La'gaan was swimming under the water with Robin swimming in an insulated diving suit right above La'gaan, and Blue Beetle was flying above the water.

We just have to get in, and get out, Robin thought to himself. That's all there is to it. They approached the entrance to the arctic cave in which the base was hidden. La'gaan looked up at Robin for the signal. Robin gave him a nod and Lagoon went and muscled open the water doors. All three swam through them.

Being careful not to alert the Kroloteans, the three emerged and scrambled out of the water to the shelter of some large cargo bins. The scene before them was different from any of the other bases they had been too.

It was a wide open cavern with levels running up the cavern's walls. In the center of the cavern was one large room with glass walls and a glass roof. Inside was some type of table. It was hard to see from the squad's current position.

"What do you think that is?" La'gaan asked.

"Oh." Blue Beetle said to himself. His armor had just told him it was an experimentation lab.

"Oh, what?" Robin asked.

"Uh, right. It looks like some type of experimentation or testing room." Blue Beetle whispered.

"See any hostages?" Robin asked. Blue Beetle quickly surveyed the cavern.

"I think I see some." he pointed to a group of people standing in a line. "But they're heavily guarded." Beetle was right. The few people there were, were surrounded the Krolotean's battle armor machines.

"We have to get them out of there. Lagoon Boy, take out those platforms." Robin said. He pointed to the two platforms that were small and out of the way of everything else. That's weird. Robin thought. Usually they are in the center of the base and heavily guarded. The platforms also looked extremely rusty and it seemed like they hadn't been used in a while.

"Beetle, go look for hostages. I'm going to free those people. Meet at the rendezvous in ten minutes. And draw no attention if able." the squad split up.

Lagoon stealthily made his way to the platforms. They weren't even guarded. Easy job for me, he thought. He set to work placing the bombs that would destroy the platforms when they left.

Blue Beetle was flying silently to the different levels of the cavern.

"Seems to be that the hostages here are not of much importance. They are not guarded." his armor told him.

"I can see that thank you very much." he replied. He set to work opening the different prison rooms and directing people safely down to the door.

"Okay, what are they doing in there?" Robin asked a loud. He crept up the room in the middle of the cavern and watched. The Kroloteans lead a small girl bleach blonde hair into the room. They sat her down in a chair in front of some kind of laser. The girl struggled, but her struggling was useless.

They turned on the machine. But nothing happened. At least, nothing happened that Robin could see.

What was actually happening, was the Kroloteans were attempting to access information from the girl's mind through telepathic laser. All Robin saw was the girl in pain. He couldn't stand sitting there any longer. He jumped into action.

* * *

_**Hehe :D Well that was is for now! I hope you liked and I will update this story as soon as it is done. Please review and tell me what you guys would like to be in it. :) I hope to have it finished and up by the end of July. Thanks guys!**_


End file.
